karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Karoku (Kafka)
|image gallery = }} is a member of Kafka. In Chapter 57 of the manga, it is revealed that he has a younger brother that is on the circus' ship. Appearance He is identical to Karoku Arumerita with exception of a scar on his cheek that he received when Gareki shot him in self-defense. He's also recognizable for the bloodied bandages he wears around his head and torso. Another difference is that he wears a blue diamond shape ring on his middle finger. Personality Although he is polite when speaking to others, he appears to have a darker side to him. He poisons Tsukumo in self-defense after she threatens him, almost killing her in the process. He is also willing to threaten Gareki, whom he dislikes. Karoku has shown a slightly sadistic side to his personality, as when he "hears" Nai screaming while they are separated, he tells Nai to scream more. He also taunts his brother that Nai came to see him, rather than Karoku (Circus), and threatens to kill Gareki at least twice (once telling Nai Gareki will "break" in volume one, and threatening to kill Gareki at the Smoky Mansion). Karoku has also shown a possessiveness over Nai, whom he calls his "special child." Relationships Nai Karoku is fond of Nai, calling him his "special child," and wants him to join his side so they can be together. Karoku has displayed possessiveness over Nai several times throughout the series so far. The first time is in volume one, when Karoku communicates with Nai in a dream through his brainwaves. Karoku wants to know why Nai isn't focusing on him, suspecting that there's someone other than him whom Nai is attached to. When Nai tells Karoku that the person he's close to is Gareki, Karoku praises Nai for being able to make friends, but tells him that he should "say goodbye to that person Gareki." Karoku explains that Gareki feels sorry for Nai and that Nai should tell him that he doesn't need Gareki. Karoku then tries to manipulate Nai into leaving Gareki by telling him that if Gareki stays around him, he will be caught up in scary things and break. There are two possible theories for Karoku's actions. The first conjecture being by Gareki, who suspects that Karoku did this in an effort to keep the two of them apart. The second is proposed by Nai, who believes that Karoku said what he did because he's emotionally suffering and wants Nai to come back to him. Another time Karoku expresses his possessiveness over Nai is when he meets Nai for the first time at a garden at the Smoky Mansion. Karoku tells Nai that he should say goodbye to Gareki and come back to him, but when Nai expresses sadness at being separated from Gareki, Karoku asks Nai if killing Gareki will make it easier for him to return to his side. Before he can carry out his threat, Gareki shoots him in self-defense. His sadistic streak is also shown when he listens to Nai screaming at one point, telling Nai to cry out more. He's willing to do anything to bring Nai to his side, including killing his younger brother and Gareki, the two people Nai cares about most, because he believes they are "stopping" Nai from joining him. Gareki Karoku dislike Gareki, as he once threatens to kill him so that Nai would return to him. The dislike is apparently mutual, as Gareki is willing to shoot him without hesitation, albeit in self-defense after Karoku threatened his life. Karoku Arumerita Karoku (Kafka) doesn't seem to like him very much, and believes himself to be the superior of the two. A sign of Karoku's (Kafka) dislike of Karoku (Circus) is that he was willing to let Karoku (Circus) die alone in a deserted place without meeting Nai. He also mocks his younger brother by telling his almost dead body that Nai came to see him and not Karoku (Circus). Karoku (Kafka) also refers to him as "old clothes" that need to be gotten rid of, and believes Karoku (Circus) is expendable and doesn't care if he will die. It's been confirmed that they most likely AREN'T siblings. Which leaves us with the only other explanation, he's a clone. Erishuka A young girl who is in love with Karoku. Although the two often spend time together, how he views her is unclear. He does however, seem to place great faith in her as he willingly shares the secret that of his 'younger brother's' existence, although its unclear whether or not he was referring to either Nai or Karoku (Circus) Abilities He has the ability of changing different forms and heals very quickly when injured History Trivia References Navigation Category:Male Category:Kafka Category:Characters Category:Needs Help